Primadonna Hearts
by HalcyonSeasons
Summary: AU one-shot - Rosalie and Leah get away to Vegas in Edward's gold Trans Am. Bitches will be bitches, but bitches should also be able to love other bitches. Here's to being a bitch, but discovering that that is perfectly okay.


_**A/N: **I've fallen in love with a new pairing. I personally think Leah and Rosalie belong together. Hopefully, this will make you see some sort of light in the rare pairing, too. Rated T for some language and sexy-sexy. Also unbeta'd (and it shows). Enjoy and embrace that inner primadonna._

* * *

_**Primadonna Hearts**_

* * *

_Tonight I feel like neon gold / I take one look at you and I grow cold_

_Marina and the Diamonds, "Radioactive"_

* * *

Adjusting the aviator sunglasses that perfectly sat on her porcelain face, Rosalie Hale rolled down the window of her gold Firebird Trans Am and brought her fingers to her mouth to loudly whistle to her best companion. "Sin City is waiting!" she yelled.

"Wow, I was starting to think that you weren't gonna show up." With her eyes wide, Leah Clearwater got up from the bench in the park. She'd been sitting there for about three hours now, and her butt had been numb for a _long_ time.

Rosalie got out of the vintage car to meet Leah, and she ran a hand through her wind-swept blonde hair, smiling. "She's beautiful, huh?" she asked, her arms spread out in awe of the automobile.

Leah nodded. "She really is. Where'd you get it?"

"Edward let me borrow her," Rosalie replied excitedly. "He doesn't even know we're together. I mean, nobody does, but still. Hopefully, she won't catch on fire."

"Have you ever wondered why cars are always referred to as females?" Leah asked, the Port Angeles wind blowing her dark, chin-length hair around her face.

Rosalie shrugged and leaned against the car. "It's the same with ships, too. I don't know, people just like female things. You can't tell me one famous ship named after a man. And no guy refers to a car as another guy. That's just…" She trailed off.

"Gay?" Leah finished, with a devilish smile on her face.

Rosalie nodded. "Perfectly gay." She then put her hands to Leah's cheeks, and for the first time in a long time, she could actually _kiss_ her. Yes, the vampire kissed the werewolf—again—and she liked it. She liked it a lot.

"Oh, and I need you to hold this," Leah added quietly. She pulled a wad of cash from her pocket and showed it to Rosalie.

"Lee, you didn't have to," Rosalie said in disagreement.

"It's fine, Rose," Leah said easily. "I just need you to hold it."

"Fine."

Leah slowly stuck the wad of cash into Rosalie's back pocket. "You've got my heart again—don't break it."

Rosalie nodded. "Okay." Leah really knew how to take the words out of a girl. "Let's go."

* * *

In all honesty, this trip wasn't exactly planned, but both girls needed to get away. Most importantly, though, they both needed to find each other again. They needed to save their love, because after a series of unprecedented events, they were left unsure. Being unsure scared the two of them more than anything.

As Rosalie drove with the windows all the way down, she knew that she and Leah had to do _something_.

_Oh, crap, _Rosalie thought suddenly. _I'm sounding serious again. I cannot be serious now._

Who was to say that two girls—in hopeless, ridiculous, unreasonable love—couldn't get away for a hot July weekend? Nobody. That was who.

Leah cranked up the radio and stuck her arm out the window of the passenger's side. She was so, _so_ tired of trying to hide herself. She just wanted Rosalie to be the same way. They both had incredibly intense souls; it would be useless if only one of them was in for the thrill and the other was scared.

"Have you ever gone to the desert?" Leah asked.

Rosalie turned to her and gave her a small shake of her head and a sad smile. "I've been everywhere," she reminded Leah. "Have you?"

Leah snorted. "Thanks, travel guide. And I haven't. That's why I want to go."

"We should just trash a convenience store in the middle of the desert," Rosalie suggested. "I mean, why not? It's just a little store. Then we should gamble—all night long."

"You're fucking crazy," Leah told Rose. "Really, you are insane."

Rosalie smiled in response. "And you wouldn't love me if I changed."

"Of course not." Leah rummaged through the glove department and managed to find another pair of sunglasses. They were identical to Rosalie's pair.

"What?" Rosalie asked. "Did you not expect me to get you a pair?"

"You _know_ I couldn't let you get away with that one, bloodsucker."

"Of course not, dog."

Leah looked at Rosalie with a huge, relieving grin on her face. It was the first time she was able to smile this widely in a long time. Leah felt like an idiot, but a happy idiot. An extremely, extraordinarily happy idiot.

* * *

"This song sucks!" Rosalie groaned suddenly, never taking her eyes away from the road.

"Then why don't you change the station?" Leah asked. "You're not a tree."

Under her sunglasses, Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Can you do that for me?"

Leah changed the station many times. The music of the summer of two thousand thirteen was nothing for either girl to enjoy.

"Not finding anything?" Rosalie asked, her eyes on the open road.

"Nope," Leah said, annoyed.

"Wait, look in my bag just in the back. I have a couple of CDs in there."

"I am not going to listen to Mozart the entire trip."

Rosalie snorted this time. "Shut up, he was a genius. I burned some CDs, though. They're at the bottom of the bag."

Leah undid her seatbelt and leaned to the back of the car where she reached into a small bag Rosalie had brought. She pulled a few CDs from the bottom of the bag and collapsed back to her seat. All that was in the cases were the disks themselves, but they were marked.

"What the fuck is a 'Rosaleah' playlist?" Leah asked, looking at one CD.

"Our couple playlist," Rosalie replied. "What else?"

Leah played around with the other two cases. "Is this our sex playlist or something?"

"Only if you want it to be."

Of course, she wanted it to be that. Both of them did.

Leah cracked open the 'Rosaleah' playlist and stuck the disk into the CD player. She was almost surprised at how she knew and loved every single song. Rosalie truly did care.

The two girls sang loudly and obnoxiously as they drove their way to Vegas, attracting attention from the nearby drivers on the highway. They couldn't have cared less, though.

After a couple of songs, they would finish each other's lyrics, and then end up singing together. During one song that had been released a year ago (who Rosalie and Leah vowed to see in concert before they died), they sang their loudest and most obnoxious.

"Be young!" Leah screamed.

"Be dope!" Rosalie yelled.

"Be proud!" they both screeched. "Like an American!"

Even as they felt totally cheesy and idiotic, they were happy. They were _free_. They had never known how much they would appreciate freedom, and that was because they hadn't known how much freedom they'd never had.

* * *

At the end of the playlist, Rosalie laughed and sighed. "I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch, Lee."

Leah nodded. "As long as I get to be your primadonna, Rose. Oh, and speaking of bubblegum…" She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pack of generic, cheap, _perfect_, pink bubblegum. "Have a piece," she told Rosalie.

Rosalie kept her eyes on the road and the window all the way down. She looked really sexy with her hair blowing around like that, and Leah noticed. "Vampire, remember?" she asked.

"Who cares?" Leah replied. "It's just gum."

"I'd have to throw it up later," Rosalie said sternly.

"You're not seven years old," Leah pointed out. "It's not like you're gonna swallow it. Don't be a wimp."

Rosalie could never deny Leah, and that was a fact. "Give me a damn gum."

Leah tossed her a stick of the gum. Rosalie unwrapped it and stuck it in her mouth immediately. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic."

"I don't get the point."

"You don't?" Leah asked, her voice a pitch higher. "I thought you'd get it more than I would. I mean, with you being way older than me and everything but not really."

"What?"

"It's not just _bubblegum_," Leah explained. "It's... it's... the essence of being a primadonna. It's having just a little taste of that kind of life, you know? Well, okay, maybe you don't get me, since you grew up like that, but still."

"No, I get you," Rosalie said. "It's all about feeling... bitchy. And bratty. And brilliant. Right?"

"Right," Leah agreed with a nod of her head. "And it's not like we have to be like that all the time, even though I already am. It's just to feel the thrill."

"Leah, babe, _everything_ we do is for the thrill."

"Exactly."

The girls chewed in silence for a while until Leah finally spoke up. "Do you feel it?" she asked sullenly.

"The sense of bitchiness? Oh yeah, I feel it, alright." Rosalie blew a huge bubble, and so did Leah.

"It's amazing what gum can do," Leah said. "I mean, I feel... better, in a way. I feel more at ease."

"So do I," Rosalie agreed. "I mean, everybody has a feeling of a primadonna in their heart, even if it's just a tiny feeling. And anyone who says they don't is lying to themselves."

"It's not like it's a bad thing, feeling like this."

"It's really not. It's bitchy, and bratty, and annoying, but—"

Leah popped her bubble. "It's fabulous."

They both laughed, because they both knew it was the truth. There was no point in hiding who they were, or even being sorry about it. There was no point in living in denial. That would be the last thing they would do from now on.

* * *

Rosalie and Leah were even less apologetic when they went to a diner once the sky fell dark. They'd made it to just the outside of Portland, and even though Rosalie didn't have to eat, Leah did.

Leah took a huge bite into the burger she'd ordered as Rosalie timidly stared at hers. "Jeez," Rose remarked. "You eat like a werewolf."

Rosalie received an eye roll at her statement, and Leah asked why she wasn't eating even though she perfectly knew why not. "It's not like you physically can't," Leah pointed out.

"You really, _really_ don't want to see me throw all of this up later," Rosalie said, pointing at her burger. It didn't look delicious to her at all—it looked like hell on a plate, and a very, _very_ bad experience later.

"Come on," Leah said with her head cocked to the side. "Just one bite."

Rosalie stared at the burger. "You know your peer pressure isn't endearing, right?"

"You're lying," Leah replied firmly. "You love it."

Rosalie sighed. "You're right. Fine. One bite." She slowly and dramatically took the burger in her hands, stared it down, and eventually took a small, tentative bite. It didn't even taste like food… just a hot, soft substance. She chewed quickly and swallowed. "Ta-da!"

"Do you feel more human?" Leah inquired with a smirk.

Rosalie furrowed her eyebrows. "Is that what this is all about? Feeling human?"

"Isn't that what you want?"

"I didn't want to be a test dummy!"

"No, no, no, Rose—we're _both_ test dummies. I mean, neither of us feels very human, anyway."

"I'm not going to fight you," Rosalie decided. "Not again."

Leah snickered. "I still won."

"No you didn't," Rosalie protested. "I merely gave up because I didn't want to hurt you."

"_Riiiiiight._"

"Oh, shut up." Rosalie took Leah's hand under the table, locked their fingers together, and gave a tender squeeze. Leah stared into Rosalie's golden eyes and knew that she was home. She was always home with Rosalie.

Ignoring the stares from the other people in the diner, the two girls left, hand in hand. "By the way," Leah murmured, "eating the burger kind of helps with the smell."

"_I_ stopped complaining about _your_ smell a long time ago, Leah."

Leah shrugged. "I know. It still kind of gets to me, though."

"If we're going to be fair here," Rosalie began carefully, "then it's safe to say that I haven't exactly settled that well with your scent."

"Oh, thanks."

"Honesty is the best policy."

"Aren't pretty lies always better than the ugly truth, though?" Leah asked.

Rosalie shrugged as she got into the passenger seat. "I guess. Here." She threw Leah the keys, and Leah caught them one-handed. "I don't want to drive anymore."

"You know all too well that I have minor road rage," Leah protested.

"Maybe we need that."

Leah didn't think of herself as the best driver, but that didn't stop her from excitedly sliding into the driver's seat of the gold Trans Am.

"How long does your brother think you're going to borrow this?" Leah asked, absentmindedly stroking the steering wheel. It really was a beautiful car.

"Just the weekend," Rosalie replied. "Who says we can't dump it in a lake, though?"

Leah shook her head as she started up the car. "You're so crazy. How'd you even… you know, hide your thoughts?"

"I could ask you the same question. How'd you hide yours?"

"I didn't think about it when I knew someone could hear me."

"And that's exactly what I did."

"Makes sense, I guess."

"I should have left a letter: 'Dear Emmett, I'm running off with Leah. It's a lesbian thing. You wouldn't understand.'"

"Damn, Rose. That'd hurt him."

"I was hurt first," Rosalie replied sternly. "Okay?"

"Okay, okay. I understand. I mean, I was the same way."

"Lost in a world that you didn't belong in," Rosalie murmured.

Leah nodded. "Yeah. I'm glad I'm out of here, with you. I was… slowly dying."

"So was I," Rosalie agreed. "I understand."

"Hey, uh, do you remember Jacob Black?" Leah asked unsurely.

Rosalie chuckled. "Him and his blonde jokes. Ridiculous. Of course I remember Jacob. He basically lives in my house."

"How is he?" Leah asked genuinely. "I mean, I haven't talked to him in a _really_ long time."

"He's a slave to Renesmee," Rosalie replied. "That's all he is these days."

"I miss him," Leah admitted.

"I do, too."

Neither girl had ever thought that one of the things they would bond over would be the mental absence of Jacob Black.

* * *

"Do you think we can set fireworks in the desert?" Rosalie asked.

Leah's eyes were surprised. "Oh my God!" she said. "What, are they hidden in that mysterious bag of yours with more sex CDs?"

"No, they're in the trunk with the stereo to play our sex CDs." Rosalie gave Leah a huge grin.

"Well, to answer your question, I'm pretty sure we can. I mean, if we go in the middle of the desert, what's going to happen?"

"Nothing at all."

* * *

Leah floored the gas pedal, and she never slowed down. The werewolf and vampire reached northern California by one in the morning the next day.

"Shouldn't we stop somewhere?" Rosalie suggested. She noticed that Leah's eyelids were drooping. She was exhausted.

"No, let's keep driving," Leah objected. "We just made it to California."

"Babe, you're going to fall asleep. Come on, pull over."

Without arguing, Leah pulled the car over to the next stop. The sky was pitch-black and Leah couldn't have felt drowsier. "Should we have gotten a motel room?" she asked.

"It's not like we're going to freeze out here," Rosalie replied, stepping out of the car.

Leah climbed onto the hood of the Trans Am. "You're not going to watch me sleep, are you?" she asked timidly.

"Only if you want me to. I think I'm going to read."

"Okay."

Leah curled up onto the car and fell asleep in almost no time. Rosalie sat on the ground near her with a book she'd brought for nights like these. However, a half hour later, Leah shivered slightly, and Rosalie noticed. Rosalie couldn't _not_ run to the trunk and pull out a blanket she'd brought and slide it onto Leah's body. She was more than prepared for all of this.

Even as Rosalie hadn't planned on watching Leah all night, she couldn't help but stare at her. Even in the darkness, Rosalie could see hints of Leah's beautiful russet skin. Rosalie wanted to walk over to her and kiss her for the rest of the night—or morning—and have her wake up to the kisses. For Rosalie, this wasn't just an experiment or to try something new. This was love.

Rosalie was in love with Leah. She'd been in love with her for months now.

It was unparalleled, almost random love, but it was true, honest-to-God love at the same time. And Rosalie just wanted Leah to know, if she didn't already. Rosalie expressed her love with every look, every touch, and every moment. It would be a shame if Leah didn't know.

After living a life of envy, excuses, and false happiness, Rosalie finally knew what she wanted, and she knew _why_. She knew exactly why she'd acted like a machine for so long, and she knew exactly why she'd been so guarded. She didn't want to be a machine anymore, though; she didn't want to be guarded, either.

She wanted to be in love, and she already was.

Rosalie knew it was possible to love more than one person at the same time. Leah had told her. They had both seen it. Sam, Emily, and Leah, as well as Bella, Jacob, and Edward, were all prime examples.

Rosalie hadn't fallen out of love with Emmett. Emmett was… well, he was a love of her life. Her existence, really. She'd only saved him really because of his dimples. Those dimples alone made her heart ache at the thought of her past. She couldn't have let her past—and Emmett—slip away from her. She still couldn't allow that.

Emmett was a—not _the_—love of her life, but Leah was the other one, and there was no changing that.

_Does that even make sense? _Rosalie thought.

_Of course it does_, she eventually decided.

* * *

Leah woke up at the crack of dawn, and Rosalie decided to drive again.

"What if they find us?" Leah brought up. "Like, what if the pack and your family ran us down right here, right now?"

Rosalie's eyebrows lifted. "Are you scared?"

"A little."

"Leah Clearwater, the toughest girl on the planet, is scared," Rosalie taunted.

"Aren't you?" Leah disputed. "I mean, really."

"I'm done with living my life in fear and loathing and… lies," Rosalie told Leah. "I'm going to live how I want to now. I know I want this. Don't you?"

"You know I do. I'm doing this because I love you."

"So you officially love me?" Rosalie asked.

"Have you been under a rock?" Leah challenged. "I've loved you since when we first…"

"Bumped into each other?"

"Basically."

"So now that we're at better love terms, do you want breakfast?"

Leah moaned. "You sound like my mom."

Rosalie shook her head. "Sorry, sorry. I mean… uh… Yo, do you want some grub, home skillet?"

Leah busted out in laughter. "Don't do that anymore," she giggled.

"Deal."

They arrived at the nearest diner in no time, and Rosalie didn't take a chance at eating again, no matter what Leah said.

"We're gonna make it to Las Vegas today," Leah decided between cups of coffee, "and I'm gonna drive us there. It'll be… my defining moment. I'm tired of being an idle teen."

"I caught that reference to Marina."

Leah grinned. "Of course you did. What kind of fireworks did you bring?"

"Sparklers," Rosalie replied, grinning back. "If we're gonna make it by tonight, then we should get going now."

"Deal."

* * *

Leah couldn't feel any more excited as she hurriedly drove down the freeway. It took a little over ten hours, three meal trips, and lots of gas, but Leah couldn't stop until they got to their destination. Her voice nearly gave out because she and Rosalie were singing for so long. There was something about being with someone who was immortal that also made _her_ feel immortal. Leah already was, but in a strange, trapped sort of way. Rosalie made her feel immortal but in a free, wild, amazing way.

After going through the rest of the pack of cheap bubblegum and three more, Leah and Rosalie felt perfect. They felt bitchy and like they were the best even though they thought they were the worst and they brought out their inner primadonnas. They tugged at each other's primadonna heart strings, and once they made it to the breathtaking desert of Las Vegas, they knew they had made it.

They had made it to paradise. That was exactly what it was.

In the hot, vibrant, and unquestionably beautiful afternoon, Leah and Rosalie no longer cared. They didn't care if anybody was watching. They didn't care if anybody thought they were crazy fools. They didn't even care about Rosalie sparkling, because in all honesty, anybody thinking that a young woman was a vampire just for sparkling wasn't that common. Could it have been excessive body glitter? Absolutely. Nobody said anything. Nobody minded. _Nobody cared._

Rosalie and Leah had each other, and that was all that mattered.

"We made it," Leah said, staring into the distance. "We fucking made it."

"We're here," Rosalie murmured. "Together."

"I can't think of a better place to be," Leah admitted. "It's so… quiet. It's perfect. I finally feel… happy. I mean, I don't know what kind of happiness I feel, but I don't feel miserable."

"I don't feel miserable, either. I feel… human. Alive."

Tears started welling up in Leah's eyes. She doesn't angrily wipe them away. She doesn't take them as a sign of weakness. Leah was going to let the tears stay in her eyes because they were meant to. Leah didn't want to be angry anymore. She just wanted to live and breathe. As cheesy as she knew it sounded, she wanted to follow her heart.

Rosalie was a large part of her heart, and Leah knew that she would follow Rosalie anywhere. To any heaven, any hell, or any place in between. Rosalie had her heart, and they both knew it wasn't going to be broken.

"I love this," Rosalie whispered. False, vampire-like, tear replacements were starting to burn in her own eyes, but she knew they wouldn't escape. They couldn't. Just when she was starting to feel human, she was reminded that she would always be frozen. Stagnant. Cold.

She wouldn't mind, though, if she had Leah on her side.

"I love you," was what Rosalie whispered next.

Leah wrapped her arm around Rosalie's waist, and Rosalie did the same thing in return.

"I don't want to feel like a bitch, Leah," Rosalie muttered idly. "I don't want to be a bitch at all."

"Rose, honey," Leah said, "we are more than just bitches. We're snarky, we're sassy, and we act like we're the best when we know that we're the worst. We think we're going to make some sort of a change with the things that we do, when in reality, we don't change a damn thing. There's nothing we can do about our natures, but in that same way, that's a good thing. We may be bitches, but we're sensitive and vulnerable underneath all of that, and that's all that matters." Leah turned to face Rosalie, who was still looking forward. "I mean, at least we're good at bitching," Leah added. "Someone's gotta do it."

Rosalie smiled and faced Leah, who grew cold with that one look. She wasn't cold in a bad way—she was cold in a relieving yet exciting way.

"Imagine if some other people were in our places," Rosalie joked. "We're just perfect at this. _Bella_ couldn't do this."

"Right? And _Emily? _Never." Leah laughed, and Rosalie laughed with her. They both felt human and real and… amazing. They were living, breathing, laughing, and loving… _It's impossible to know how amazing this is until you realize you've been without it_, Leah thought.

"Do you still have those fireworks?" Leah wondered aloud.

"They're in the trunk," Rosalie reminded her. "Want to get them now?"

"I'd better get the stereo, too," Leah said. "I think it's time for a celebration."

* * *

In almost no time later, the two girls were dancing in the tranquil desert, twirling their bright pink and purple sparkler firecrackers in their hands.

Leah felt like a total idiot doing this, but she felt like an unbelievably happy, living, and loving idiot.

The great thing about being immortal was that they couldn't get tired. They didn't even get bored. They blasted their CDs and spun in circles to the music. They felt insane, and wild, and undeniably free. The trip wouldn't have been worth it if this wasn't the outcome.

After a few CDs and firecrackers, Leah felt… radioactive. Her blood was burning in the most incredible, surreal way. Rosalie felt like she was sizzling, or like she could fly. Both, even. Their hearts lit up when the night fell, and they could only feel better—sexier, crazier, sillier…

_Perfect._

With the stereo still cranked up, Leah pressed Rosalie against the hood of the gold Trans Am, and put her hot, bubblegum-flavored lips to Rosalie's cold ones. The differences between aromas didn't matter. The differences between temperatures didn't matter, either. None of the differences mattered, because they were one. Their hearts were already colliding, and something was about to seal that.

Rosalie climbed onto the hood of the car and tugged her own shirt off. Leah found her flawless… undeniably flawless. Leah removed her lips from Rosalie's to remove her top, and Rosalie gave her a look. Their eyes had a connection that could have convinced Leah that she was imprinting even though she wasn't. It was that strong, poignant, and exceptionally personal. It was like Rosalie could stare into her soul and accept her for exactly who Leah was. And she did.

Leah sat down onto the hood with Rosalie without breaking the stare. Leah bit her lip slightly and parted her thighs in expectation. Rosalie smiled an understanding, identifying smile. "Okay?" she asked softly, tucking back a lock of Leah's hair.

"Okay."

* * *

They could both admit that they were bitches on the outside—and primadonnas on the inside—but their hearts couldn't have had even a sliver of evil in them. There was nothing to be afraid of anymore, either. Fear was nonexistent. They had nothing to lose, nothing to gain, and nothing to run away from.

However, there was _everything_ to fight for.

Each other.

* * *

_**Fin.**_


End file.
